Night World Character Poems
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Poems for each of the NW soulmates. So far there's Poppy, James, Thierry and Hannah. Very random produced out of boredom. Hope you like!
1. Poppy North

Poppy North

Eyes flick to the mirror,  
I flash a dazzling smile,  
Bouncing curls, pixie eyes,  
_Man, that girl's got style!_

Sixteen forever,  
_Who cares? I look great!  
_Ready to go out tonight,_  
_It's _sort_ of our first date.

The hospital didn't count,  
Or digging me up, too,  
Now that I'm a vampire,  
My whole world is new.

Calm grey eyes watching,  
Slowly filling with love,  
_Oh, just ignore him,  
_I give him a playful shove.

Jamie teeters a second,  
I turn to catch his eyes,  
He's dressed all in denim blue,  
Looking flirtatious and sly.

I narrow my eyes and turn back,  
My reflection looms in view,  
I smother my lips in gloss,  
Not knowing what else to do.

Jamie wraps his arms around me,  
I smile a secret smile,  
I look down at his elegant hands,  
_Oh, the date can wait a while._

Our hands lock together,  
I spin out, in a trance,  
He switches on some techno,  
And we being to dance.

Lost forever, secure and safe,  
I feel perfect at his side,  
And I wonder for the hundredth time,  
What would he have done if I'd died.

Bliss is nothing when I feel,  
This tender security,  
Jamie kisses me on the cheek,  
My soulmate rescued me.


	2. James Rasmussen

James Rasmussen

Bobbing up and down,  
She's bouncing on he bed,  
_Not again_, I frown,  
She's messing with my head.

I walk into the room,  
She's laughing like a child,  
Her eyes are sparkling – faerie green,  
Her hair is mussed and wild.

Something changes in her face,  
She stares at me – wide-eyed,  
I shake my head – exasperated,  
I don't really mind.

Clambering up next to her,  
She's sitting stock-still,  
I try to look mysterious,  
_Well, I have some time to kill._

She's just enjoying herself,  
Using the life she nearly lost,  
I remember fishing her from her grave,  
Her face so pale and soft.

My eyes are distant – memories rising,  
I look so sad and withdrawn,  
Poppy pokes me playfully,  
And my heart suddenly feels warm,

She takes to life so much more,  
Now that she's lost the life she had,  
But now I see her laughing,  
It's hard not to feel glad.

I start to have some fun too,  
Bouncing on the spot,  
I imagine Ash recording me on tape,  
_Goddess, I hope not._

I ignore the embarrassing thought,  
And think only of my girl,  
Now we're together – safe and sound,  
Poppy is my world.


	3. Hannah Snow

Hannah Snow

Whispering on the wind,  
A distant song reaches my ears,  
Somebody's calling me,  
Singing through the years.

A hole inside of me,  
Deeper than the sea,  
Nothing can replace,  
What is meant to be.

You are calling me,  
Searching for my face,  
Hoping that the love we hold,  
Will fill the empty space.

The corridor of time,  
Stretches through our lives,  
And one day that sadness,  
Will be gone from your eyes.

Though I've been reborn,  
You have stayed alive,  
But our lives are ever changing,  
And I can't survive.

The cycle can be broken,  
A dream I wish to see,  
Played out before my eyes,  
In reality.

If things don't work out,  
We'll be together soon,  
Trying again next time,  
A flower beginning to bloom.

Merciful and quiet,  
Your soul hangs on the breeze,  
I miss you more than ever,  
Come to me, please.

Your wisdom spans the ages,  
Your reputation stands strong,

Destiny winds us together,  
We sing the same song.

Our souls: interwoven,  
Our names: written in fate,  
My haloed saint,  
You saved my life,  
I love you, my soulmate.


	4. Thierry Descouedres

Thierry Descouedres

I'd give everything,  
All my life,  
All my money,  
My whole word for you.

I'd risk everything,  
My whole soul,  
My whole spirit,  
My whole mind to be with you.

Destiny's dice.  
My turn.  
I'll roll.

The gamble of a lifetime.  
This is my downfall,  
Vegas is in my blood.  
Can I help it?  
No.

I'd give everything,  
All my happiness,  
All my heart,  
My whole world for you.

I'd risk everything,  
My whole being,  
My whole meaning,  
My whole mind to be with you.

Destiny's cards.  
Your turn.  
You deal.

The gamble of a lifetime.  
This is your thrill,  
But Montana's in your blood.  
Can you help it?  
Yes.

I'd give everything…  
_What are you hiding?  
Why are you playing this game?  
_… for you.

I'd risk everything…  
_You're smiling?  
Why are you smiling?  
_… to be with you.

Destiny's hand.  
Show 'em.  
We flip.

The gamble of a lifetime.  
This is our downfall,

Soulmate principle in our blood.  
Can we help it?  
Well.  
Maybe.


	5. Raksha Keller

You Weren't Alone

* * *

I have no idea what this is.  
I saw the quote of Keller's note somewhere:

"People die,  
Beauty fades,  
Love changes,  
And you will always be alone."

And I thought I'd redo it as a poem, just like Galen did for her This is from her mother's point of view, though.

* * *

People die,  
Beauty fades,  
Love changes,  
And you will always be alone.

Words I once said,  
Written on a face of white,  
My love for you has changed,  
And I will always be alone.

No daughter clouds my footsteps,  
No maternal instincts show,  
My love for you has changed,  
And I will always be alone.

Left you cold and crying,  
Until the early morn,  
My love for you has changed,  
And I will always be alone.

You were beautiful but wild,  
An animal beyond compare,  
My love for you has changed,  
And I will always be alone.

People grow,  
Just as beauty grows,  
I saw you today,  
But you weren't alone.


End file.
